


The Maze

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Biggie, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Bigfoot sets a challenge.





	The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> I never ever write Biggie because I can never get his voice right, but this prompt! This prompt, man! It just yelled Bigfoot to me. So this is why this one happened. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Go forward, do not stray.

Biggie, Ashley, and Henry stood at the outskirts of the maze, looking up at the massive walls made of vegetation. “How are we meant to get through that?” Ashley asked, eyes wide.

“Go forward, do not stray,” was the Big Guy’s answer. “Have fun!”

Ashley and Henry looked at each other, shrugged, then sped into the maze. They ran together for the first few yards, then came a fork in the road. “Last one out’s a rotten egg!” Ashley yelled, veering left.

“Eat my dust, Egg Girl!” Henry called back, going right.

Biggie won - the kids stayed out all day.


End file.
